


Battle! Trainer Red

by Anonymous



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 01:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19488085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Battle! Trainer Red

Max "Gold" Goof stood at the summit of Mount Silver staring at his opponent the elusive legend himself Mickey "Red" Akai the pokemon master who took down the original Team Rocket Max was under no illusions that the version of Team Rocket he faced was the same as the one Red had... 

They were weak compared to the one Red had faced.

"..." Mickey stared back at Max.

Max smiled "before I came up here my Dad told me to tell you hi and to show you this" he held out half of a broken Pokeball, "he said it would be proof that he actually knew you".

"...!" Mickey was surprised before he chuckled and held out a Pokeball.

"Well, now we're talking!" Max grinned going to take one off his belt.

Mickey held up a closed fist before flicking up the index finger.

"Oh, so one on one?" Max questioned.

Mickey nods.

"Alright then" Max agrees before tossing a Pokeball at the same time as Mickey did.

Two Pikachu appear on the field.

"Pi?" Max's Pikachu says before her cheeks sparked "Pika!".

"You ready Hikari?" Max asked looking at her.

Hikari looks at him and smiles "Pika! Pikapi!".

Mickey's Pikachu smirks a spirited gleam in his eyes "Pika!".

"..." Mickey smiles softly before his expression turned blank and serious.

"Hikari use Iron Tail!" Max called out.

Hikari charged tail gaining a metallic sheen before she jumped and swung Pikachu copies his tail clashing against hers and the lock in a stalemate before jumping back "Pikachu Pika!" Hikari growled annoyed.

"Pika Pi Chu Pi Chupi?" Pikachu grins.

"Pika Pika Pi!" Hikari spat back.

"..." Mickey gave Pikachu an unamused look.

"Pi..." Pikachu sighed before using Quick Attack.

"Dodge it and use Combo #2!" Max called out.

Hikari leapt out of the way and into the air going into an Iron Tail before slamming her tail against the ground causing a tremor.

"Pi!" Pikachu yelped taking damage from the makeshift Earthquake.

Mickey's eyes gained a gleam and he smirked "...".

Pikachu created and Electro Ball before swallowing it causing him to glow and give off sparks his power doubled.

"Pika Pi!" Hikari says in surprise.

"Huh?!" Max was equally surprised before shaking it off "Hiki Reverse Polarity!".

Hikari nodded and created a wind vortex blocking the Thunderbolt Pikachu had fired.

"...?!" Mickey was surprised but grinned giving off the glimpse of sharp fangs as his red eyes glinted.

"I suppose I should explain but knowing you you've probably already figured it out but I'm gonna do so anyway" Max started while the two electric types continued their battle under the watchful eyes of their trainers "lightning, thunder and electricity are one and the same the only difference is the damaged and firepower that they could possess. All of those three are form by the friction made by the wind when they rapidly grinned on the atmosphere. Electric Pokémon do have electricity in them but they only use that electricity to further power up their attacks, and trust me I could prove that." Max stated confidently. 

"So in theory, in my theory to be exact, electric Pokémon produced the electricity they used in battle by emitting a thin layer of energy, not necessary electricity, to trigger the process that I mentioned earlier before adding the electricity stored in their body to control the electricity and to give it more power. Reverse Polarity is a move that reversed this process, instead of rapidly grinning the wind to the atmosphere to produce electricity; this move used the atmosphere as a medium to gather and control the wind around Hikari while the energy that she emits to add more power to her electric attacks is now used to manipulate the wind that the atmosphere is gathering and controlling." Max stated as he pointed at Hikari. 

"You see, electricity has higher offensive capabilities than wind but wind has higher defensive capabilities than any other element in the world because of the air pressure that it constantly creates. This air pressure is used to either push or absorbed anything that goes near its current, making it an ideal defensive element." Max finished his explanation 'Hikari's control of the wind is still a bit mediocre but it's a working process anyway.'

Mickey chuckled smiling this kid was going to go places he was sure of it.

"Pika!" Pikachu pouted he needed to see if Mickey would want to try and adopt this move he then shook his head and used Quick Attack into Iron Tail which Hikari dodged using Agility.

"..." Mickey closed his eyes before they snapped open glowing a toxic green the pupils becoming paper thin slits.

Pikachu suddenly changed yellow fur turning black while the tips of his ears and the brown stripes and tail base turned red his eyes the mirror image of Mickey's "Pi!" he growled out baring sharp teeth.

Max smirked before his eyes glowing bright blue and a white aura flared out around him Hikari gaining the same eye colour and aura while her yellow fur turned white and the tips of her ears, stripes and tail base turned blue "well then I guess we're kicking things up a notch! Hikari use Dove Dance!".

Hikari began to dance and weave around Pikachu before firing a large white spectral dove at him.

"...!" Mickey's eyes widen.

"Pika!" Pikachu dodged sending a black raven towards the dove and the two fight before bursting into black and white sparkles.

"Use Heaven Haymaker!" Max barked out and Hikari lunged at Pikachu fist surrounded in white.

Pikachu's own swirled with black and the two attacks clashed before exploding knocking the two away from each other and creating a dust cloud.

"Pika!" Hikari cried lunging at Pikachu surrounded in white lightning.

"Pikachu Pi!" Pikachu snarled back also lunging surrounded with black lightning.

The two clash hanging in the air above the two trainers who watched before the attacks explode knocking both to the ground creating a crater and another cloud of dust when it settles both Hikari and Pikachu are out cold and back to normal Max walked over to her and gently tapped her Pokeball against her returning it before placing a small kiss on the metal sphere "you did great Hiki even if it was a draw".

Mickey recalled Pikachu with a small smile "..." he looked at Max before walking over and holding out his hand the message clear in his eyes.

That was a good match and I respect you for it and how you obviously love and care for your Pokemon.

Max took it and the two shook hands "yeah good match I was expecting to lose against you if I'm honest but I'd be damned if Hikari and I weren't going to give it our best shot".

"..." Mickey chuckled before turning around and beginning to walk away before pausing and handing three items to Max along with a note he then walks away further into the caves.

Max opened the note: "This is a Z-ring it will allow you to use the two Z crystals I gave you and any others you find the two crystals are Pikanium Z which allows Hikari to upgrade Volt Tackle to the special Z-Move Catastropika while the other Pikashunium Z will allow her to upgrade Thunderbolt to the special Z-Move 10,000,000 Volt Thunderbolt. These attacks are strengthened by the bond shared between the trainer and pokemon our battle showed me that you care deeply for Hikari which is why I gave these to you. Use them well".

Max smiles and puts the items in his bag for now "wow... well thanks" he then turned around and began the trek back down the Mountain.

Sure he hadn't beaten Mickey but he'd drawn with him and that to him was probably going to be one of the biggest accomplishments he'd ever make as a trainer.

But one day. One day he was going to beat him.

That was his goal now to defeat the legend that was Red and take his place as Pokemon Master!


End file.
